Estos Recuerdos
by shiatsuki-chan
Summary: AU Oneshot... Sasori y Hinata se atormentan por los buenos y malos recuerdos de su gran amor...¿Podran volver a estar juntos?, ¿O dejaran que la dificultad de resolver sus problemas cubra lentamente su amor como la nieve en un cruel invierno?


Hola aqui estoy con una nueva historia, espero les guste...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Kishimoto-sama...

**Estos Recuerdos…**

Nuevamente me encuentro aquí sentado olvidándome completamente de la rutina diaria, del trabajo, de los labores del hogar, de mi vida actual…observando como los pequeños copos de nieve caen lentamente cubriendo todo a su paso… me encuentro sin nada que hacer, solo dejando que el tiempo fluya a mi alrededor, inundándome de recuerdos, tristes, alegres, dolorosos y regocijantes… trayendo a mi cabeza una y otra vez tu bello y puro rostro, tu calida sonrisa…

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, fue en un invierno como este, te veías tan tímida, tan frágil… tan hermosa, tu negro y largo cabello que contrastaba con tu blanca piel y esos ojos, esa delicada mirada que me envolvía lentamente y me llevaba a un lugar de donde no quería salir jamás…

Sin embargo… aún sigo reprochándome por no haberte sabido valorar, por no decirte a tiempo cuanto te admiraba, cuanto te necesitaba, cuanto te amaba…

Me maldigo por no haber tenido el valor de detenerte aquella vez que saliste llorando por aquella puerta, de no dejar mi maldito orgullo a un lado y abrazarte fuertemente para que pensáramos mejor las cosas, después de todo tan solo era un pequeño obstáculo que debíamos librar en nombre de nuestro amor…

Pero fui un estúpido, un egoísta, siempre prefería tomar las opciones en las cuales yo pudiera tenerte a mi lado sin importar lo que tu querías, aún así tu solo sonreías dulcemente y te aferrabas a mi pecho, te conformabas con una caricia mía, cuando merecías eso y mucho mas…

Y entonces tuvimos esa absurda pelea… cuando tu tan solo debías ausentarte unos meses para hacerle una visita a un familiar que había tenido un problema, yo sólo supe reprochártelo y después de todo terminaste marchándote de mi lado y lo que tan solo debería haber tomado unos meses se convirtió en años…

Desde aquella vez ya han pasado 3 largos inviernos… y aún sigo cumpliendo esta promesa que nos hicimos... Hinata… perdóname… regresa…

…Paso suavemente mi mano sobre una de mis frías mejillas… ¿Lagrimas? ¿Pero qué…?, creo que después de todo, no he podido olvidarte, sin embargo debo renunciar a la esperanza de volverte a ver…

Me levando lentamente de aquella banca, sacudo mis pantalones cubiertos de nieve y cuando estoy apunto de darme la media vuelta, te veo… igual que aquella vez… tan tímida, tan frágil… tan hermosa… como si tu belleza no hubiera sufrido transformación alguna después de estos 3 años… mi corazón se acelera rápidamente, deseo besarte una vez mas, de rodearte con mis brazos y esta ves jamás dejarte marchar…

Cuando estoy apunto de salir corriendo hacia ti… mi corazón se parte en dos, aferrándose a tu delicada mano… un pequeño, tus mismos ojos, tu mismo cabello, nuevamente un sinfín de sentimientos invaden mi ser, de tristeza, de reproche, de enojo, de una inmensa de agonía…

Mis pies se han pegado al suelo, ya no pienso, ya no reacciono, solo consigo sentarme de golpe nuevamente en aquella pequeña banca… te he perdido…

Te detienes un instante frente al parque en donde me encuentro… lo recuerdas ¿verdad?... aquí nos conocimos, sin embargo no me reconoces, me he cubierto con el gorro de mi gruesa chamarra, no te arruinare la felicidad que has logrado alcanzar hasta ahora, la felicidad que tanto te mereces y que jamás pude ni podré darte…

Tus ojos extrañamente se entristecen por un pequeño instante que solo yo fui capaz de notar, después la sonrisa regresa a tu rostro y continuas tu camino… me alegro por ti Hinata, te deseo lo mejor… adiós…

* * *

No pude olvidarte, muchas veces lo intente sin lograr nada… pronto descubrí que tanto era mi afán de olvidarte, que ni por un instante dejaba de pensar en ti…

Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, espero verte en aquel parque… hoy esta nevando, lo recuerdas ¿verdad?, prometimos observar juntos la caída de los copos de nieve en aquella pequeña banca cada invierno que pasáramos juntos…

Aun tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver, de sentir tu aroma al abrasarte, de saborear tus labios al besarte, de posar mis débiles manos en aquel cabello rojo que tanto me fascinaba despeinar… Sasori… aún te amo…

Ya han pasado 3 años, de seguro te has olvidado de mi, pero aún así necesito verte, necesito decirte que olvidemos aquella absurda pelea, de contarte que aquel día que me llamaron fue por que mi hermana había dado a luz a un hermoso niño, a este pequeño que llevo de la mano, entonces reiremos los dos por lo tontos e inmaduros que nos portamos…

Doblo la esquina, por un instante creí ver aquella cabellera roja, pero creo que me equivoque, ahí tan solo esta un hombre al que no logro reconocer, mi corazón se entristece…

Que tonta soy… como podría pensar que ibas a cumplir esta promesa después de la forma en la que te deje aquella vez… unas lagrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos, pero estoy con el pequeño Kouta, no puedo ponerme así de repente, se asustará…

Decido esconder mi inmensa tristeza tras esta falsa mascara de alegría, espero que hayas conseguido la felicidad que no pude ni podré darte…

Ahora comprendo que de nuestro amor tan solo quedan estos recuerdos…

Se feliz Sasori… adiós…

**-Fin-**

Bueno, aquí dejo mi primer Sasohina, me gustan los dos personajes y me sorprendió el no ver muchos fanfics de esta pareja así que decidí hacer este pequeño Oneshot, esta un poco triste, pero no todo en la vida resulta tal y como quisiéramos, espero que les guste, estaré feliz de que alguien se detenga a leerlo y si pueden, de dejarme un review para ver si les ha gustado y si están leyendo también esto, nuevamente gracias por su tiempo…

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara…


End file.
